


Carol Of The Bells

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Carol Of The Bells

You sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed, rubbing the back of your neck. You had just wrapped up another hunt with the Winchesters and you were now stuck spending Christmas in a motel room in Ohio in the middle of a snow storm.

“Are you going to be okay?” Dean asked, sitting down beside you.

You tried to smile at him. “I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry we are spending Christmas in a shitty motel room,” he said.

“It’s part of the job.  I wish we were at the bunker so I could put a tree up and make Christmas cookies, but it is what it is,” you replied.

“Sam and I are heading to the diner for a Christmas Eve Dinner, are you going to come with us?”

“I’ll pass. I think I want to take a bath,” you said.

“If you change your mind come join us.”

“I will, thanks Dean.” 

* * *

 

After the boys left for dinner you tossed on your boots and stepped outside to get ice from the machine.  Hearing  Christmas carols you followed the sound to behind the motel where you saw a park off in the distance and what looked like a group of carolers doing a Christmas Eve concert. 

Ice forgotten and without returning to the room to get your coat you made your way down to the park in the snow. 

Taking a seat in the back row, you shivered. You knew you looked out of place in jeans and a sweater when everyone else was bundled in coats, gloves, and hats.  You were freezing, but it was worth it to experience a little bit of Christmas magic.

You jumped when you felt something warm drape over your shoulders and you looked down to see a familiar trench coat cloaking your body.  You inhaled the fresh scent the angel always had and turned to see him sit down beside you, looking odd in just his suit.

“I thought you would be doing a holiday celebration in Heaven or something tonight,” you said quietly.

He didn’t reply and you turned your attention back to the carolers when they began “Carol of the Bells” it had always been one of your favorites and you softly sang along.

 _Gaily they ring, while people sing_  
Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
On, on they send, on without end  
Their joyful tone to every home

When the concert was over you stood, handing the coat back to Cas.

“Wear it until we are back at the motel, it’s very cold,” he said.

You slipped it on, grateful for its warmth. “Thank you.”

You had just begun walking through the snow back to the motel when Cas stopped.  You turned to look at him, the only light coming from the Christmas lights decorating the park trees

“I believe it’s tradition for gifts to be exchanged on Christmas.” he stated, his voice a little unsure.

“Oh no Cas, we don’t normally do that.  The most we do around here is  exchange pie and beer, you know that.”

Cas reached over to take a small dusting of snow from your shoulder.  Holding it in his palm you saw the snow glow blue before it froze in the shape of a snowflake.

“How did you do that?” you asked, fascinated.

“I used my grace,” he explained, handing you the snowflake.  “It will never melt or fade.  Merry Christmas Y/N.”

“Cas it’s beautiful! Thank you so much,” you said, throwing your arms around his neck.

Pulling back a little you realized how close you were to the angel.  He was looking into your eyes and, caught up in the Christmas magic, you closed your eyes, brushing your lips against his. 

You quickly pulled back, realizing what you had done, but Cas reached up to cup the back of your head, pulling you closer as his lips met yours again.

When you finally pulled away you smiled up at him. “I am sorry, I don’t know what to give an angel for Christmas.”

“You just gave me everything I’ve ever wanted Y/N,” Cas replied, pulling you back in his embrace.

 


End file.
